1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adjustable armrests for meditation, and particularly to a portable detachable meditation armrest support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable armrests used for meditation are well known. One such support used in the past included a monopode adjustable support leg interconnected to a single flat planar armrest. Another such armrest used a telescoping leg interconnected to a pair of flat planar armrest supports at their junction and also connected by a brace to the ends of the supports.
There is a need for a simple, functional armrest which consists of only three preassembled pieces which are easy to assemble and take apart for travel or storage. Such an armrest should be easily and silently adjustable to vary the overall height.